PK Simmons
The billionaire, bizarre, out of touch uncle of PJ Simmons and father JP Simmons. Early Life Born in Chelsea along with his brother Earl Simmons, PK was known for his many ideas and being eccentric from a young age. Although never one being in touch with society he ended up becoming a billionaire from his many business ventures. Already from a wealth family him and Earl live different lives as Earl ends up being murdered by Clarissa at his mansion. PK meanwhile accumulates loads of money, gets married to Maureen and the couple have a son JP who is grown up in wealth and having access to it and while had a wild living he ended going into deep depression and nearly committing suicide. Maureen passes away and PK continues with empire but is more and more out of touch with the world as his wealth and character isolates him from everyone else in society and he is clearly backward in his ideas and seems to literally be living in the past. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 27 He comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live. Sam Bishop is facing Tessa Crab in a snap election he feels he can't win without the support of celebrities. All the celebrities he has asked have rejected and so reluctantly he goes to the eccentric billionaire PK Simmons for support whom he had once beat in a previous election (See Issue 75 +77 Election for more information). PK is seen with his nephew PJ who is about to put in a law suit against Donald Trump for making billionaires look bad, when Sam comes requesting for PK to vocalise his support for Sam. PK refuses unless Sam promises him money his projects otherwise he declares he'll destroy Sam. Sam points out he has loads of money for such projects but PK declares that he needs more. Soon reveals his plans are to create an alternative reality, his own chocolate factory, round the world car race championship, a cruise liner which could fit on the entire world on, a tower of babel to reach heaven, a piano that can move like a car, a never ending Enya concert, a class plane and a fire park. Sam is shocked but desperate he relents. PK does a video advert lending his support as he feels people will vote whatever he vote as he is still out of touch as to how connected he was to society. He mentions the plans he has if Sam Bishop wins but also declares that if he is voting for him everyone should to. It is clear Daisy, Janet Herman, Kelly Barbour and Loretta watching his report are not convinced by it at all! And in the end Sam loses the election! It is also revealed that during the election when PK had run only him and his nephew PJ voted for him and PJ voted for him with PK in the voting booth at the same time as PJ making sure he did it. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #75 + 77 Election #75 Tale of The Elections PK is running for Prime Minister under The Out of Touch Party. He declares he is determined to end slavery, not releasing slavery in the UK had already been abolished. He is also among the hopefuls seen trying to pressure Lala Perdy to vote for them to which all she wants is some peace and quiet to let her vote in peace. What's Going On in Grasmere Valley? (Podcast) Episode 5 Bear Breaking News Jill Petrelli is ready to do the news with Carrie Chung when Olivia Graham Neptune and Melvin Neptune inform her that Carrie is on holiday and won't be doing the show but instead PK Simmons, who being a billionaire paid for the opportunity would be taken her place. Jill can't believe this as he views him as a dinosaur. And when she first meets him he doesn't even know what a microphone or paper are! Soon enough however they end up doing the news. The main story is that a bear is on the streets of Grasmere Valley. PK however is more interested in other stories such as Katy Terry and John Perry keep getting back together and splitting up, gets Elaine What's That to explain why it keeps on happening and he is shocked that the Titanic. Jill wants him to get on the main story which is the bear but PK refuses. In the end the town gets into the studio scared about the bear and then the bear comes in himself with a note saying he is going to eat up someone to which they ended the broadcast. Episode 6 Court TV When Judge Jackie is in town ready to do a segment for her show in Grasmere Valley, PK takes the bear to court, wanting to sue the actual bear. It is revealed everyone was fine and well in the end but due to the trauma he wanted compensation. Judge Jackie dismisses the case as being foolish but said he may have a case if he found who actually was responsible for the bear to be out in the first place. Episode 9 All the Single Leapers PK son JP Simmons is introduced by Susan Mallory to Peter Rupert at the Single Leaper club. When it is revealed PK is JP's son Peter having seen the broadcast and knowing how much of an embarrassment he is apologises for JP having such a father. Episode 12 Oscar Bait His news report on Dorothy is the basis for the film that Peter Rupert ends up making wanting to get an Oscar from it seeing it could be easy as the movie Bob being terrible got Oscar nods. Episode 17 Christmas Served with Chili Con Carne PK is part of the committee to organise the Christmas Carol Service. He volunteered to join as he felt the event needed his money for things. As usual during talking, he shows how out of touch he is, still marveling at the idea of hashtags. Clara Derulo also makes fun of him being out of touch. Episode 18 2020 Vision The incident involving Judge Jackie ruling against PK Simmons and The Real DC is referenced by both of them when the town is looking back at what happened during the year in 2019. Episode 19 Paper Town! When Beth the Dispatcher through the mall's speakers announces that the town had run out of paper, the town goes into crisis mode and freak out. PK Simmons breaks the news as he manages to once again buy himself into reporting the news. He mentions how desperate people are to get paper such as people going to hospital to grab paper, their being fights and how everyone is going to A and E after their struggle to find paper. PK also comments how Clara Derulo who had always thought he was a dinosaur was not totally in touch as she thought paper was out. With that Clara is then heard saying how paper is now totally in. He also talks about Thomas Surridge had prophesied this saying their would be a paper crisis and that's why he believes they call him 'Road Man' as he knows the way of the Road. It turns out that is not why.